


Best Left Unknown

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: joss100, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy learns something new about her mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Left Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Best Left Unknown  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Buffy Summers, Joyce Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 174  
>  **Summary:** Buffy learns something new about her mother.  
>  **A/N:** written for the prompt 'spork' on my [Prompt Table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/393322.html) for joss100

What’s a Spork?” Buffy asked as she walked into the kitchen.

Joyce glanced at her daughter before she ducked her head and continued to unload the box in front of her. “It’s a shortened version of a name. It means Kirk and Spock. Although, if there has to be mash-up of their names then I’ve always preferred the original Spirk.”

Buffy’s mouth fell open as she gaped at her mom. She didn’t know what to say or how to act. Her whole world was askew. Her mom liked...? Buffy felt faint.

The silence stretched until Joyce glanced at Buffy. “What’s wrong, Buffy?”

“I didn’t know that you liked...” She couldn’t finish her sentence, she couldn’t even think about it.

“I like a lot of things you don’t know about.” At Buffy’s groan a grin began to spread across Joyce’s face. 

“Never tell me, Mom.” Buffy shivered at the thought. There were some things a daughter just shouldn’t know about her mother. “Never tell me.” She whispered again as she walked out of the room.


End file.
